


Emotions

by MysticNinetalis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticNinetalis/pseuds/MysticNinetalis
Summary: Emotions were trivial things. SHEILD Scientist (M/n) (L/n) was never taught how to love or what it felt like to be happy until he started to work with colleague Bruce Banner. (Sorry I suck at Summaries).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please, Kudos of you liked this and comment what you thought about it, it really helps!

6/27/15

Today I woke up as usual and had my regular breakfast. I had those...uh...oh yeah, Fruit Loops. They were adequate, for a fruit flavoured cereal. I got up to clean the ceramic bowl I had just used. As I got to the sink, my colleague Dr Bruce Banner walked into the kitchen. He smiled at me and I nodded at him, acknowledging his presence. I turned on the warm water and began to scrub and clean the bowl. Then he began a conversation.

"So (M/n), are you going to help us in the lab today? Or shall you read up on those papers that Fury told you to read? They were about some new Lab Techs, right?" He had asked me. "Yes, Dr Banner. I will read up on the Applicants and choose only the very best in their fields." I answered the older scientist. Then silence overcame the room as I finished cleaning my bowl, and put it on a dish rack to dry.

I picked up the files and read over the first one. "Ashley Stanton, age 34 and is a major in Astro physiology. She's found many planets and nebulas. One planet she has found contains life." I wrote down some notes, saying how she wasn't the worst new recruit there was, for women of her age of course. Then I saw Dr Banner pick up another file.

"Daniel Fritz, 19. He has his Doctorate in Forensic Anthropology. Wow, he looks really promising." Banner praised the boy's profile. "He is but a child Dr Baner. Most children his age, mature or not, will have minds clouded by feelings they cannot comprehend and get distracted. He may be promising, but until he can be trusted and can comprehend what we must do every day, I don't think he will be hired." I voiced my opinion to the elder Doctor.

He smiled at me and sat down in the chair across from me. "I can understand where you are coming from (M/n), but I think that this kid is promising." Dr Banner said as he grabbed another pile.

"Oh, And (M/n)?"

"Yes, Dr Banner?"

"Bruce. Call me Bruce."

 

10/24/15

I was working in the lab late at night. I was looking at the stars through a high-powered telescope. I saw a nebula with mixtures of blue, green and purple. I stared at it for hours watching bits of a star from. Then I heard the glass doors slide open and footsteps. I leant back from the telescope to see Br. Ban- Bruce. "What are you doing here so late Bruce? You are usually asleep by now, correct?" I ask him.

He chuckles and walks closer to me. " I couldn't sleep, and I just thought I could come down here...and clear my head." He explains with a smile. "That is a stupid idea. How would you clear your mind here when there are many things to think about in this very room alone?" I tell him as I look back into the telescope. I hear him chuckle again, "Yeah, I guess you're right, I just thought looking through the telescope would calm my mind." I lean back to face him. 

His body and mine were centimetres apart, his face looking down to mine. My chest starts to feel weird as we try to move out of each other's way, only to keep blocking the other. I could feel his breath on my ear, and I felt a weird sensation coursing through my body, my heart pumping faster. I looked into Bruce's brown eyes, I could see his cheeks beginning to get a red tint to them.

"Banner, you are blocking my path of movement, please move," I say as I push him, this caused us to fall. I closed my eyes and fell, only to fall onto a soft, yet firm area. I open my eyes to see Banner's face, centimetres from mine. His arms were around my back and my hands on his chest. "I-I-I....um well I guess we should get up." He said as he moved closer to me. I tried to say something, but my voice didn't make a sound. are lips got closer and closer, until his lips were on mine? 

His lips felt...not horrible on mine. That sensation coursed through my body again, but stronger. We moved apart, and he was red faced again. He moves to sit up, my body in his lap. My hands were on his chest, and my legs were on the floor, facing opposite directions. He supports his body-- our bodies with one hand on the floor behind his back, while his other rubs the back of his neck. "W-w-well ugh, that was..." He began. "Adequate." I finished. He smiles at me holds me with both his arms. 

"I would say better than adequate, definitely better."

 

12/31/15

Tony had dragged me to the living room, he said, "This is a life or death situation!" I knew he was lying, but I went along with his childish antics. He pulled me to the couch and pushed me down next to Bruce. I look to him with my usual emotionless look, he just smiles. "Ok kiddies, Daddies time to talk. Know, since it's New Year's Eve, we are going to celebrate by drinking, stuffing our faces with junk food, and playing silly teenage games!" Tony exclaimed excitedly and put a bottle in the middle of the table.

"Tony, this is stupid. I will not interact with all of you in these intolerable, unsophisticated, juvenile activities!" I exclaim as I get up and start to walk away. Bruce grabs my wrist and gives apologetic smile. "C'mon (M/n), just let him enjoy this one thing," Bruce said as his hand began to hold mine. That feeling began again. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I nodded and walked back with him to the couch and sat down.

I see Tony and Clint smirk and wolf whistle. I look at them with an unamused look on my face. Bruce just ignores them. My eyes drift to my hand and Bruce's. They are close together, but not touching. I feel the usual emptiness I've had since I was a child. I ignore it and watch Tony put out snacks and drinks.

I reach over and get a can of (f/d), taking a sip as I open it. "Now, since it's only 8 o'clock, I say we start with a bang and play Truth or Dare," Tony says as he drinks a little scotch in a small glass. He spins the bottle and it lands on me. I see Tony smirk and sit on the edge of his seat. "Ok, I can work with this. (M/n), truth or dare?" He asks me. I groan and answer, "Truth, because I do not trust your childishness." 

He just smirks. "Ok, that works too. I want t to know, how was that kiss with Brucie a few months ago. And before you say, I have JARVIS record everything, unless they are in bathrooms or bedrooms." I look to see Bruce's face redden. "I was a kiss. It wasn't a horrible kiss. It was just. A. Kiss." I say as I spin the bottle and the games continue throughout the night until the clock says 11:59 o'clock.

"Ok kiddies, let's head outside to the terrace," Tony says as he walks out. Bruce and I walk out together and we stand by Natasha and Clint. The Times Square jumbotron shows twenty seconds and begins to count down.

"20, 19, 18.."

Bruce looks at me and smiles. A strange feeling tugs in my chest. I look down, hair falling into my face. I feel a warm hand move the hairs behind my ear. I look into those brown. The brown eyes that make my entire existence become jumbled and a mess.

"17, 16, 15, 13..."

I see Steve's arm go around Tony's waist and the get close together. I look back to Bruce and he's still smiling. I stepped closer to him. 'Why am I doing this? I have never had any affection for anybody...do I feel affection towards Bruce?' I thought to myself.

"12, 11, 10, 9.."

His thumb rubbed circles against the back of my hand. I felt my heart pound faster and faster. I feel my cheeks warm up and I look up at him. He brings his hand to my cheek and he rubs his thumb against my cheek.

"8, 7, 6, 5..."

I move my body into his chest, hiding my face. The way I'm acting is very unusual. I hear a low, deep chuckle. My body begins to feel even weirder, my belly feels as if butterflies were in it. "Bruce...I feel weird. My heart is beating unusually fast, my cheeks are hot, a-and being this close makes my body feel as if I am being hit by lightning." I say as I look up to him, my hands clutching his shirt.

"4, 3, 2.."

I hear a low rumble in his throat. A hand wraps around my waist and brings me ever closer to him. His other hand caresses my cheek gently as if I would break at the slightest touch. "Me too, (M/n)." My chest tightens as I feel his breath against my lips. "Bruce, what is this weird feeling. I've never felt it before."

"1."

I feel my body lift into the air, my face moving forward. His soft, sweet lips pressed against my plain, small one. This kiss, it was passionate, yet gentle, and....caring. He lets go slowly. I try to reach his face, but I can't.

"Love, (M/n). It's love."

 

5/14/16

I sat in the lab, my mind wondering. A few months had passed since Bruce kissed me. He had said he loved me, and I believed him, but I could never say it back. I never knew this, weird feeling before. It clouds my judgement and makes me act stupid. Bruce says that he loves me every day, and I never say it back. He knows why. I had a childhood where I was never shown compassion. My parents never showed me any love or told me they loved me.

"Hey, Sweetheart." I heard a familiar voice say as he pats my (h/c) hair. He kisses me behind the ear, my sweet spot. I feel his lips curl into a sweet smile after the brush against my neck. "Hi, Bruce," I say with affection.

He pulls me into his chest and starts to kiss my ear, my jawline, my neck. "Tony said to suit up, so I came to get you..." He trails off, hissing along my jawline again. I try to push away. "Then let me go you, big oaf," I say, affection filled my voice. He smiles sweetly and complies.

"Shit! Guys suit up quick! Looks like some dumbass and his band off druggies are more than the Cops could handle." Tony says over his A.I. system. Bruce grabs my hand and drags me to the landing pad. He looks at me and takes me to the edge.

"Do you trust me?" He asks.

"What?" I answer confused.

"I said, do you trust me?" He asks me again. (Hope someone gets the reference.)

I smile and grip his hand gently. "Stupid, you know I do." H smiles and begins to transform into Hulk. Once he transforms, he grabs me in his huge hand, holds me to his chest, and jumps. I shut my eyes and hold onto him. He jumps from building to building until be get to Times Square. He puts me down behind some SWAT men, then jumps into the battle.

I try to squeeze through the police but they won't let me through. I can only watch. Tony uses his blasters and mini-missiles, and Clint uses his arrows to shoot at the druggies on the roofs shooting at everyone. Natasha, Thor, and Bruce fight on the ground. Most of the druggies and gangsters with heavy artillery targeted Bruce. I saw a line of men holding rocket launchers. About 6 of them all fired at Bruce, and they all landed. I looked at him in horror as they hit. After they exploded, I saw Bruce laying on the ground, shrinking back to normal. 

I ran out and to him as some men with pistols started to shoot. I used my Telekinesis to stop the bullets and send them back, puncturing their hearts. I run to Bruce, his head and parts of his body bleeding severely. I put up a force field and began healing him. "Damn it, Bruce! Don't you go dying on me!" I shout at the unconscious body.

I completely heal him and he doesn't move. I feel his pulse, he's still alive, and breathing, but barely. I began to shake him. "Damn it Banner! Wake up!" I shout, my vision becoming blurry. He still doesn't move. I look at his lips and I kiss him, tears rolling down my face. My tears drip onto his cheeks. I start to hit his chest, my fist in balls.

"C'mon Brucie...please...I know I never said it, so don't leave! Please, Bruce...I love you..." I whisper into his chest as I sob. Then I feel a big, warm hand pat my head. I look up to see his smile. I sob more and hug him tightly. He hugs me back, caressing my cheek.

"I love you too, (M/n)."


End file.
